Tales of Olympus: Perseus Jackson
by Phantom Alpha
Summary: Percy was thrown into Tartarus for being falsely accused of aiding Kronos in the Titan war. During his time in Tartarus, he learnt and gained many things. Finally he manages to escape and learns that there's a new threat growing. With new powers, he, with his friends goes to Greece for one last battle. First Fic.
1. Prologue

**A.N: Hey guys. This my first story, so try to go easy on me. Reviews are very much appreciated. Suggestions too! **

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Tales of Olympus: Perseus Jackson_

_Prologue_

_Today was the day_, he thought.

Carrying a small red rectangular box in his hand, he ran his hand through his hair, taming it. Or so she would say.

Everything seemed to have planned out a bit too perfect for him, but he didn't waste too much thinking about it. Percy didn't want to jinx it. He smiled slightly. Demigods practically jinx up everything with their scent, why bother?

As he continued walking down the path to the beach, Percy felt that each step was getting heavier than the previous one. As if something was holding him back, or it was just his mind playing tricks with him. He just shrugged and continued walking, each step to the others was like the son of Poseidon was pulling each leg forward.

He neared the beach and his heart sped up at the thought of Annabeth probably going to tackle his on to the ground and make out with him when she sees the gift he had brought.

Boy, he was wrong.

Voices from the beach grew louder as each step brought Percy closer to the place. "...does he know yet?" A voice asked. Percy frowned slightly as he reconisged the voice as his brother's.

"I...I don't think I can bring it up to him without breaking him." Annabeth's voice was heard. Percy frowned more. _Him? Who's the him? _

He decided to listen longer. "I don't think I can keep up the act of pretending my most hottest and sexiest girlfriend hates me, can I?" Xelick said slyly.

Annabeth giggled as Percy's face turned red. Blood roared in his ear and his fists kept clenching and unclenching as he tried keeping his cool down. His mind told him to walk away and pretend that none of this happened, but his feet-as if they have eyes- wanted to see what was going on.

The more he walked, the more his heart ached. His mind knew what he was going to see, but his heart didn't want to believe. Strange, huh?

Now, standing on the sand dune, he had full sight of the scene. Annabeth cuddling up to Xelick, Xelick leaning down to place a kiss on her,  
Annabeth returning the kiss.

His hand clenched around the necklace. The box, unable to withstand Percy's rage, deformed. Pieces of velvet red cardboard fluttered to the ground as the necklace dug deep into his palm.

"...why..." He muttered. Like the cardboard, Percy's heart broke down slowly, like all the monsters he had ever fought.

"WHY!" He screamed. The waves immediately responded to his anger as they formed 50 feet waves. The air around Percy rippled and warped. His eyes turned poisonous green as the sky darkened. Thunder boomed and lightning lit up the sky momentarily.

The couple immediately knew something was wrong. The waves crashed on to the sand as Xelick fought for control over them, his right hand grasped weakly for Annabeth's while his left was outstretched, palm facing the sea.

Lightning struck the water and there was a huge burst of bright light. Percy, however, was oblivious to everything except for the fact that Annabeth had cheated on him for his brother.

The light died down as Percy gave a yell of pure hatred and anger. The rage and fury grew into something like nuclear explosion as a wave of pure force blew everything within blast radius.

The scream of campers grew louder each time as lightning struck something, setting that something on fire. Or thunder cracking, like the sound of Zeus clapping his hands together, in a dangerous manner.

Finally everything managed to die down. Percy was slowly lifted down as every piece of his heart broke down into nothingness. Tears ran down his cheeks as his grip over the necklace lessen.

_Why_? The words bounced of each corner of his mind like a mantra. The image of Annabeth kissing Xelick burned in his mind like the SPQR tattoo on his hand. Permanent. Forever.

He went on his knees as he cursed the Fates for the hero's life he had. He survived man-hating hunters, held the sky, survived the Labyrinth, took a dip in the River Styx, fought Kronos-a.k.a Luke, endured the eyes of many gods and goddesses, gotten over his fear of water, beaten a titan in the land without the watchful eye of the gods, survived Tartarus.

Even flew once.

But nothing beats the pain of a broken heart, irreplaceable. He sobbed silently. Campers walked carefully towards the young hero. Thalia frowned as campers gathered around the perimeter of the beach.

Percy was supposed to celebrate a first year anniversary with Annabeth, unless...

* * *

Her eyes widened as she sprinted from the archery targets, ignoring her lady's cries of alarm. She pushed her way through the crowd, occasionally shocking the Hades out of son campers.

She stood stock still as Percy knelled in the middle of a war zone. The air stunk of ozone. Trees burnt and two figures, easily recognizable with their Einstein inspired hair. Xelick and Annabeth. Thalia was shocked, Annabeth, the most... the wisest demigod in Camp Half Blood would actually cheat on a guy like Percy.

She wanted someone to slap her. To bring her out of the horrible nightmare she was having.

Annabeth and Percy were two of her closest friends. And with them separated, Thalia wasn't sure what she would do.

Suddenly, there was a slight shimmer in the air. Thalia immediately, with the other campers, drew their weapons and readied themselves. Instead, the form solidified into a humanoid figure. The image sharpened and revealed to be the god of messengers, Hermes.

The campers released a sigh of relief while Thalia merely lowered her bow by a little and stopped it from sparking with electricity. She walked up to him.

"Lord Hermes, what brings you here?" Thalia asked. Hermes tore his eye from the scene he was looking at and faced the daughter of Zeus. "Zeus' kid eh? Well your father specifically asked me here to bring him Perseus. And judging by the way his hands randomly shoots of sparks of electricity, Percy probably had done something bad."

Thalia scowled. "But what did Percy do? He was with us for like, the whole month." Thalia pointed at Percy's current situation and demanded an answer from the god.

Hermes looked at Thalia apologetically. "Sorry but no can do. Big-headed Zeus never told me anything but go to Camp Half-Blood and bring Perseus to me." He replied faking a Zeus accent.

Before Thalia could shock the messenger back to Olympus. He reached forward and grabbed Percy before disappearing with him in a flash of gold.

Thalia cursed. Not that she could have shocked the god without having herself bring trouble to herself, but to what predicament her father would bring to Percy. Sure Percy was a kelp-head sometimes. Sure he was the son of Poseidon, but Thalia couldn't help but have a small, teensy weensy small spot for the seaweed brain.

But of course she would have rather gotten seen in a dress than admit that. Wait, did she really want to wear a dress? Come to think of it...

Thalia shook her head. She had better thing to worry about now, like how a certain son of Poseidon was going to suffer Zeus' wrath or like what she is going to do when another son of Poseidon wakes up with a daughter of Athena in his arms.

Annabeth groaned loudly, shocking the other Athenian campers around them. Water conducts lightning no? Thalia grinned manically as she cracked her knuckles. Father's day was about one week from now.

She wondered what would happen if one didn't get to celebrate on that day.

* * *

Percy was still depressed about what happened earlier on. so much so that when Hermes had teleported both of them to the Throne room, he still didn't notice Zeus with lightning bolts flying off his hands of how there was a somewhat miniature thunderstorm over his head. It was hard to not notice Zeus with his beard dripping water all over his dark blue tuxedo.

Zeus allowed Percy to stare aimlessly at the floor of the throne room for a while before getting to business. He snapped his fingers and a blast of water from nowhere shot at Percy.

The water was enough to wake Percy out of his misery for some time. He jolted up and stood up straight like double espresso was infused in his body. "What? When? Why? How? Who? Huh?" Percy spoke in a shot-gun type of manner.

Athena smiled warily. "You're in the throne room Perseus." Percy looked around and smiled sheepishly. Totally forgetting about what happened with Annabeth back then.

Several gods smiled at Percy's behavior. Glad that the son of Poseidon had forgotten about the small storm he had conjured up just then. But Percy's face immediately fell upon remembering what had happened.

"Perseus Jackson. You know how much trouble you've caused for use with your little team up?" Zeus boomed and the whole room turned silent and the room seemingly turned colder each minute passed by. Anxious to know what the Hero of Olympus had done.

Percy managed to look at Zeus with little strength he had. He couldn't help but feel that what had happened to him was brought by himself.

Percy tried to look surprised, but to be honest. He couldn't. Nothing could startle him more then what Annabeth had done. His heart felt as if it had tried to ignore the pain, but everytime he thought of something, it always was connected to Annabeth. And his heart would just explode if he would not do anything.

"Perseus, would you deny that you have worked with Kronos against the gods during the Titan war." He question. His electric blue eyes turned laser blue as they bore into his heart, trying to detect a change so slight to confirm if he was lying. The other gods widened their eyes and started bombarding Zeus with millions of question. Most of which are probably demanding him to show evidence.

The god raised his hand and silenced the Olympians. His eyes darting to each god daring for anyone of them to speak. When he was satisfied, he returned his gaze back to the current situation.

Percy's face remained neutral as he realized what he'd thought of was true. Nothing shocked him much now. Not even the accusation. But he was very sure he did not turn against the Olympians anyway, whatsoever during the Titan war.

"I do..I do not understand."

Zeus' face turned red. "Do not lie to me Perseus. The evidence I have here clearly states that you did. Now, answer truthfully and I might spare your life." He shouted, sparks of lightning now became brighter and faster as the god got angrier. Even Hera's soothing words couldn't calm the god down. Even by a little.

Percy grew angrier. He pointed harshly at the god. "Show me then. I'm not afraid of whatever you show." He yelled at the god. The air around rippled slightly, responding to Percy's anger just like the water in the tank for Bessie. The sea cow mooed angrily.

Zeus smirked, like he knew Percy would say that. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He waved his hand in the air in front of him and it shimmered and images appeared on air.

Percy stared bewildered. The air 'theater' showed an image of himself exiting Camp in the middle of the night. "This was taken a few days before the actual battle began." Zeus spoke out loud, wishing he had popcorn and a camera to save this moment.

'Percy' uncapped Riptide and it sprang into three feet long Celestial Bronze blade with a leather grip. It glowed faintly in the dark, lighting the objects around him with a slightly bronze coloured tinge. 'Percy' walked on the gravel path way before it disappeared into a well used pathway to the creek. Where the borders for Capture the Flag were.

'He' continued walking. Beyond the creek and Percy realised it was the route to Zeus' fist. The entrance to the Labyrinth. 'Percy' reached out and touched a rock, similar to the others. The delta sign glowed blue before fading. A boulder rumbled and was lifted up from the ground. Opening an entrance large enough for a cyclops to use.

'Percy' stepped through and entered the Labyrinth and Percy shuddered at the sight of 'him' entering the Labyrinth. Once was enough, twice was too much. He thought.

After a couple of turns and twists, 'Percy' looked around for the delta sign on the wall and smirked manically when he found it. The smile sent shivers down everyone's spines as the smile was nothing close to the one that Percy actually uses. The smirk was sinister, like it belonged to the devil itself.

'Percy' entered a camp. The camp was full of monsters revolving around. When they all saw 'Percy' and his blade, they recoiled and snarled at him. 'Percy' merely smirked and continued walking, groups of monsters parting for him as they saw the Celestial Bronze blade.

'Percy' continued walking into the deeper parts of the forest and finally stopped when he saw the tent. A dracaenae snarled at him and poised her spear. 'Percy' rolled his eyes and lunged at it. The dracaenae raised her shield to block the attack but 'Percy', with years of experience in sword fighting brought his sword down in front of him with all his strength and managed to force the snake-women to drop the shield.

'Percy' shook his arm and scowled. He them charged forward again and attempted to slice diagonally downwards on the obstruction. The dracaenae thrust out with her spear and it got sliced into half. The spear tip fell onto the floor as the dracaenae watched as yellow blood poured out the sword wound.

She looked at 'Percy' with pure hatred before collapsing onto the floor as yellow sulphurous dust. The then capped Riptide and stuffed it into his pocket.

"M' lord, preparations are ready..." 'Percy' trailed off as Zeus waved his hand through the air. The image disappear promptly as all eyes turned to Percy.

Poseidon looked at Percy with sadness and disbelief, shaking his head slightly. Athena looked at Percy with an unreadable expression. Apollo had his fingers on his temples like those psychic in movies. The others, well they were looking at Percy with distaste. Like they believed Zeus just because of one clip.

Zeus sneered at the sea spawn in front of him. He hadn't got the clip by just using movie magic, it just appeared beside his bed after a one night stand. "Well Perseus Jackson. Do you still deny that the Perseus in the clip is not you?"Zeus couldn't help but smile in this moment. Soon, it will be Thalia being the strongest demigod.

Percy opened his mouth to speak but Hestia beat him to it. "But Perseus helped us defeat Kronos in this very throne room. I was there to prove it." Hestia protested.

"You've been tricked then, sister." Zeus spoke softly. "Now, Perseus. To receive the very punishment you deserve." He raised his finger and aimed at the soon to be dead sea spawn. "Any famous last words?"He sneered.

Poseidon rose from his throne in attempt to save but his son Ares held him down. Percy's eyes turned dangerous green and it was obvious that he was furious. Pale green aurora surrounded him as the water vapour in the surrounding air started coming together. "You'll regret your decision Zeus. Don't expect me to play by the rules, anymore." He spat.

Zeus somehow managed to keep his calm. "I don't think there's rules where your going." He smiled. His finger glowed and he shot and bolt of lightning at the young hero. Not enough to kill him, but enough to harm enough to satisfy Zeus.

"Have fun in Tartarus."

* * *

**A.N: How was it? Reviews? Criticism? Suggestions? Thanks for those who left a review. If you've enjoyed it, I'm sorry but I will not be updating it on a regular basis with the typing speed I have. **

**Anyway, hope you've enjoyed it. **

**~Phantom Alpha. **


	2. Tartarus

_Chapter 2_

_Tales of Olympus: Perseus Jackson_

_Tartarus_

Percy shook his head. Pain pulsed through every part of his body. As if like an insult, his body smelt of ozone and his mouth tasted like metal.

He lifted his arm and could smell smoke coming from it. He coughed slightly. Percy didn't like smoke. It reminded him of Zeus. Too much of Zeus.

His eyes widened. Zeus...Olympus...Tartarus. _Shit_, he thought. His eyes darted around and several stared back. Pale yellow eyes eyed the demigod hungrily. Hungry for the taste of power and human flesh.

A hellhound licked its lips and, if possible, smiled. Percy's eyes adapted to the darkness almost immediately. He saw outlines of hellhounds, dracaenaes, cyclopes and much more. A slight tingle went down his spine as a hellhound, easily the size of a truck lunged forward at him.

Years of fighting experience prevented his hide being sliced into demigod ham. He ducked and rolled to his side. Percy felt a pair of claws flew harmlessly over his side. He reached into his pocket and felt the old, metallic figure of a pen. Immediately, he took it out and it uncapped into a three and a half feet long Celestial Bronze sword with a cushioned leather grip.

_Riptide_, Percy thought. The Celestial Bronze blade glowed slightly in the dark abyss, and practically all the monsters within a five mile radius turned towards the blade. The hellhound snarled and bristled when he saw the blade. It had once tasted the end of the blade, never would it wan't to go through it again.

The hellhound swiped his oversized paws at Percy and he blocked the blow easily by raising his blade. What he hadn't expected was that the strength of the blow. Percy flew a good fifty feet and landed at the feet of a cyclops.

He gave the demigod a toothless grin and was about to smash his club down, a pitch black arrow embedded itself at the single eye of the cyclops. It stared at the arrow in shock and before it could do anything else, its body started to spasm and it melted to Stygian Iron. Percy looked around to see nothing but monsters closing in.

The owner of the arrow hadn't stepped out yet. And Percy could really use all the help he could get. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the water moisture in the air. No use.

Percy cursed. Then he scowled, he didn't defeat defeat Ares by giving up, neither did he help the gods win the Titan war by doing exactly that. He got up and wiped the dust from his face. Percy gripped his sword tighter and with a loud battle cry, he charged at the group.

~0~

His blade sliced through an unlucky dracaenae and felt power course through his body. He frowned slightly, not sure where he gotten that from but was glad for the extra boost. From the corner of his eye, he saw something glint in the air.

He twisted mid-run and the spiked club passed through the air where Percy was. The cyclops cursed and lifted his club again and attempted to smash Percy into goo, but Percy was no where to be seen.

He turned and saw Percy's blade and slice the club into half. It landed on the ground with a thud the cyclops eyes...sorry. Eye widened and used the last trick in his book. It concentrated and spoke. "Percy, please...don't! It's me!" Annabeth's voice called out urgently.

Percy's blood ran cold as the image of her kissing Xelick rang in his mind. He acted instinctively and slashed hard at the cyclops' head. At first nothing happened, than blood started gushing out from the wound and melted to the ground.

Again, he felt the surge of power. This time, he felt like he could throw both Annabeth and Xelick a few hundred yards. He grinned. This wouldn't take long.

~0~

Percy managed to dodge a blast from a Hyperion giant. He rolled on his side and felt the ice pierce through the ground beside him. It didn't take much effort to persuade himself to not think about what would happen if one of those things even touched him.

He jumped and raised his blade high above his head, his mind planning to do a blow that will slice the giant into half, vertically. The giant raised his head and looked from beneath its fur. He than opened his mouth and blew hard at Percy.

The cold wind pressed against Percy and he felt alot of resistance. His sword felt too heavy and he landed face-palming the ground. He sat up and groaned loudly. He had not enough brain cells to spare left it that continues. He looked around for his sword and saw it sticking out of the ground. The blade of _Anaklusmos_ was half dug deep int the ground, with blue ice covering it.

_Seriously?_ He sighed. The Hyperion blew again at Percy and he felt his body temperature dropping furiously. He remembered Annabeth once said that if someone's body temperature dropped too low, his blood vessels will start freezing and will just, burst.

He shook his body and used the water in the ice to his advantage. He willed the ice to melt and form a protective barrier from the cold. The water did as it was told and froze again as it formed the appropriate shape.

The ice from the giant only increase thickness of the shield and it finally got the message when he saw Percy standing behind it, smiling smugly. The ice melted at a surprisingly fast speed. And before it has completed fallen onto the ground, Percy pass through it, allowing the water to heal his various scars, especially the one on his left cheek. It was stinging crazily.

Before Percy's blade even pass through the miniature waterfall, a gun shot rang in the air. Percy saw a flaming red bullet fly through the air and struck the giant's skull. It melted into Stygian Iron immediately.

Percy's eyes widened as he tried to land perfectly on his feet. The light from the shot had blinded him temporally and when Percy's feet touched the smooth surface of the iron, he thanked his lucky stars a little too early.

Had he known Stygian Iron was slippery, he would have attempted to avoid it. His sneakers slead on the surface. A few seconds later, the back of his skull touched the ground with a loud thud. But Percy never felt better.

He got up and scanned the battle field. The remaining monsters scampered as Percy gave them a hard stare. Several hellhounds knocked their heads into each other's, before managing to escape.

Percy smiled slightly and capped Riptide. He still felt pumped for anything that was to come. Not sure why, though. He smiled fondly on the Greek inscription, Anaklusmos._ You've served me well, my friend_. He thought.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a musket reloading and whirled around, Riptide in sword mode. "Woah!" He heard someone say.

Nothing moved as Percy addressed the two other humans. The duo was a mixture of female and male, both about the same as the same age he was, seventeen. The girl had light blonde hair with slight curls at the end. She had midnight black eyes that was focused emotionless at him. She had a similarly black arrow notched on a exact black bow. He fought the urge to roll his eyes.

She would definitely bode well with Thalia. The male had a small smile tugging at the edge of his mouth. He had navy blue eyes that were sparkling with had blond hair, with brown mixed inn it, giving a caramel like colour. Percy noticed he had a brown and bronze musket hanging from his side. Like the girl, he was slightly tan, but probably tanner before they were in Tartarus. Their clothes were ripped and covered with dirt and blood.

"Who are you?" The girl asked him, inquiringly. Her eyes never left Percy. Percy lowered his sword by a little but still tense, waiting for sudden movements that could be fatal towards himself if he weren't careful. "The question is," Percy raised an eyebrow at the girl's clothes. "Who are you?"

The boy was the first to response. "Flynn Fletcher, son, and only son of Hestia." He replied. Percy frowned. Wasn't Hestia a virgin goddess? As if reading his mind, Flynn rolled his eyes. "She was, but now, with me. Not so much." Percy looked at him and realized that Flynn's British.

The girl lowered her bow and glared at Flynn. "Why did you tell him that? He could be working for the enemy." She whispered harshly.

Flynn rolled his eyes again. "Don't mind Kendall. She's always like that after that demigod almost tricked us into Kronos' lair."He winked at Percy. Percy, on the other hand, froze. "Wasn't Kronos killed? Like during the Titan war. The battle of Manhattan."

Kendall frowned. "He was? I don't remember that happening."

"How long have you two been stuck here?" Percy asked. Kendall looked at Flynn. "For as long as we can remember? Not sure. But we were stuck like...since the start of summer."

Percy almost chocked on his saliva. "What!?" He shouted. Kendall glared at him. "You want to attract every monster in this hell hole, be my guest. But don't run with us when they come."

"You've been stuck here for like, more than a year. And you're still ...alive?"

"You're talking to us, aren't you?" Flynn replied warily.

"The point is, how did you survive. Most demigods would've died in here after a week."

"Well, Tartarus has some special abilities that let us upgrade ourselves. When you successfully kill a monster, part of it's essence is transferred to you. Hence, you were able to stay alive after a battle like that." Flynn explained, referring to Percy's previous as an example. "That would explain why I felt stronger everytime I managed to disintegrate a monster. But one question," Percy nodded. "Why didn't you help me!"

Kendall's eyes flashed dangerously. "I warn you one last time, if you want to find an arrow stuck in your manhood, continue yelling. Might as well shoot flares up in the sky that says 'Free buffet! Bring your own utensils!'"

Percy cringed while Flynn winced. "That harsh, man Kendall. Um..." He gestured to Percy as he tried to figure out his name. "Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon."

"Right. Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon here mi-What!" Flynn yelled. Kendall rolled her eyes as she notched an arrow. "You asked for it." Before Kendall could even aim properly at Flynn, the son of Hestia ducked behind Percy for cover.

"Guys. I appreciate all this, feel comfortable thing here your trying to do. But shouldn't we find shelter first?" Percy asked, shooting a 'am-I-right' look at both of them. Kendall blushed as she realised what Percy had said was true. "Right." She said matter of factly.

Flynn straightened and smiled at both of them. "Usual rules. Last person that reaches base must take watch for the whole night while the others sleep?"He challenged.

Kendall smiled back. "You're on!"She said, speeding off. Flynn laughed and followed suit. "What about me?" Percy yelled after them, running. Flynn looked back and shouted in response. "Follow me then! And by the way, welcome to Tartarus." He turned back and jumped just in time before he tripped over a rock.

Percy stared in amazement as the duo ran at speeds he never imagined was possible. He then smiled, he wasn't going to lose to both of them. He thought before speeding after them.

~0~

Percy woke up to the smell of barbecue chicken.

He ran his fingers through his tangled mess of hair and could feel a slight bump there. "Ergh."He groaned as he remembered the feeling of his too many rain cells lacking brain.

Finally, he made made his way to the so-called living room. The room was nothing much. With a small black sofa and similarly black coffee table,both of which covered with various skins of different animals. A small fire crackled at the side, lighting up the house. Percy was just surprised to see anything mortal here.

"Look who's woken up." Percy turned around and saw Flynn holding a bowl of barbecued chicken and rice. His watered at the sight of it and a soft grumble escaped his stomach. Flynn smirked. "You want?" He said, waving his bowl in front of Percy. Percy nodded like a defenceless dog, drooling slightly as he looked at the chicken.

Flynn's smirk deepened. "Too bad. You have to get one yourself." He stuffed one in his mouth, leaving Percy staring in disbelief at Flynn. Giving the son of Hestia a low growl, he reached forward and grabbed the bowl. When the bowl was in his possession, he sidestepped him and swiped both of his legs, causing Flynn to fall onto the ground.

Percy smirked triumphantly at him and picked the chicken up with the chopstick. _Who eats like this_, he grumbled as he struggled to use it properly. Flynn glared at Percy with a mouthful of dirt. I can't believe a dwarf eats this, he spat the foul tasting ground out of his mouth and glared at Percy who was attempting to grab a small piece of chicken with the eyes turned to Kendall who was trying hard pretending to not see what was happening.

If he was honest with himself, he would have admitted he like Kendall. But of course, he was to scared to even think that. His face turned red before he shifted his eyes back to Percy. Percy smiled as he managed to successfully pick a piece of meat up. To him, it was a personal achievement, especially since he'd done it without the help of Annabeth.

_Annabeth..._ Percy thought. It still hurt thinking about her. _Wh- _His thoughts were interrupted when Flynn tackled his legs. The bowl slipped out of his reach as Percy's eyes widened comically as he reached out, trying to grab it. He did, once only. His fingers touched the smooth surface of the bowl, only to just slide off.

His body slammed into the rough gravel floor and he winced as several grazed his chest. Flynn shoved Percy out of the way and reached out. Percy, on the other hand, recovered fast and grabbed Flynn's legs. Flynn stumbled and turned around, attempting to glare at Percy, however, he saw pain and hurt in his eyes. He frowned slightly.

Percy's eyes darted around the fire-lit house and heard the sound of the bowl dropping onto the ground. He turned around and saw the bowl suspended on black shadow platform. He looked up and saw Kendall tutting at both of them. "Naughty naughty." She wagged a finger in front of him.

Percy glared at Flynn from his side of the table and pierced his fork through a piece of chicken. Flynn glared back with equal anger. Kendall looked at both boys and sighed. "You guys can't possibly fight over something so small." She said, placing her cutlery down.

"Fine, whatever." Flynn shrugged. "Anyways, Percy, how did you get into Tartarus?"

Percy narrowed his eyes. _Careful._ His mind thought. He casually placed food in his mouth. "The gods think I work for Kronos during the Titan War."

"And did you?" Flynn asked. "No. Kronos only kills. So why were you two in here?" Percy asked.

Kendall and Flynn exchanged a look. Kendall nodded slightly.

Flynn opened his mouth to speak but the door exploded in two a milion pieces. He turned around and saw the pale yellow eyes of a hellhound and immediately summoned his musket. Percy turned around, sensing something was wrong.

His peripheral vision noticed a dark something lunge at him and it took years of experience to duck. The hellhound flew over Percy's shoulders and growled in frustration as it missed its target. An arrow flew and lodged itself at the eye of the hellhound.

The hellhound spasmed before disintegrating into Stygian Iron. Percy rolled and drew out Riptide and uncapped it in one swift motion. He sliced and a dracaenae fell. Its spear dropped onto the ground and Percy grabbed it and spun around and slammed the hilt of the spear onto the stomach of the flying hellhound.

Before he could draw another blow on it, monster guts flew everywhere and half of it landed in Percy's open mouth. He glared at Flynn but all he got in return was a shrug that didn't really show its sincerity. He threw his spear inches away from Flynn's head and saw Flynn ducked downwards as it almost gashed his face. The dracaenae sneaking up to him disintegrated.

He got up and surveyed the mess. He saw Kendall fending off two Hyperion giants with two dark blue hunting knives. She gave a yell and leaped onto the shoulder of giant number one and threw her knife in the thick mess of hair, where she think the eye is. The giant yelled in pain and clutched its eye with one hand and used the other one to swipe Kendall away, only to slam into its partner.

She jumped off the giant, using the fall as momentum to push herself further. There was a huge roar as she landed on the ground. Turning around, she saw a Minotaur with its head rolled back. Its coarse brown fur was just as furry as she remembered and the white underpants didn't help at all.

She looked around and her eyes met Percy's. He shook his head slightly, _I'll do it_. He mouthed.

~0~

Percy glared at the Minotaur. Hadn't he killed it enough. First when he was twelve. Then during the Titan War, now here. He growled in frustration. Riptide hummed slightly as if urging Percy to fight it. He smiled. _Sure, why not. _

He slided pass the underneath of a hellhound and slammed the butt of his sword at it stomach, a satisfying howl of pain rang in the air. He then charged at the Minotaur. It sniffed the air and caught smell of Percy's scent and howled.

It raised it's club and hurled it at Percy. It raised the club again and Percy sprang up at its face. He turned his sword around and stabbed a good sized wound on its snout and gave it a good nose bleed with a round house kick. He then focused on the water around him, and was rewarded with a tug at his gut.

He spread his arms behind him and the water from the air collected together and formed several good sized geysers that shot water at the Minotaur.

The Minotaur roared as it brought its hand to block the water. Percy took the opportunity to run towards the Minotaur and sliced at both of its furry legs. The Minotaur fell on its snout and yowled. Percy made sure that the water covered the whole monster before clenching his fist.

The water responded to his will and the monster exploded, showering Percy in Stygian Iron. He grin even though his only shirt was now...irony.

He spun around and saw two spikes shoot towards Kendall and Flynn and he reached out, shouting for them. The duo looked at him confused before the black spikes pierced their shoulders and they fell onto the ground.

Percy gripped his sword tight. "We meet again Perseus." A voice spoke behind him. Percy's blood froze as he whirled around, attempting to block the black spike. Too late, the spike pierce his skin and met bone. Percy screamed in agony and went on his knees, Riptide falling out of his grip.

The Manticore smirked at Percy as he kicked the clattering sword away. "Kronos demands your presence." Percy glared at him as he fought the poison from seeping into his blood. Black spots danced in his vision and he felt his strength leave him. The last thing he heard was the ominous laughter of the Manticore.

* * *

**A/N: MWUHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger. Okay, how did you think about the story. Liked it? Hated it? Suggestions? Let's have a small shoutout session to those who reviewed. **

**To sparkkagfx, Fallen Angel 1243, Saraarena, The Forbidden Eagle, whyjae and clara : Thanks for your reviews. I hope you've enjoyed the chapter. **

**To guest (whoever you are): Your review has been taken into concern. Sorry you had to read this story. **

**I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. Review your suggestions if possible! **

**~Phantom Alpha. **


	3. A mission from Time, Part I

_Tales of Olympus: Perseus Jackson_

_Chapter 3_

_A mission from Time, Part I_

Flynn woke up with a pounding headache.

His hands had multiple scratches, bruises, his both legs felt like they were dragged through a pit of boiling lava and acid, his lungs threatened to leave his chest and every breathe felt horrible to him.

His shook his head and cleared the migraine. His eyes assess the situation, but despite the glowing Celestial Bronze lamp hanging loosely above, it barely lit up the small room.

The room had nothing out of the ordinary. A four sided dwell with only a small grime covered bed that had turned sulphurous yellow over time. A suspicious yellow stain could be seen from Flynn's angle, deciding not to dwell to much on it, he turned away.

A toilet covered in mould and dirt sat a few feet away from him. Flies flew overhead, several lay dead on the toilet seat itself. Even from the distance, Flynn could smell the horrendous stench emitting from the torture seat.

He tried scootching a few inches away, but his attempts were futile as his hands were bound with Celestial Bronze cuffs. Flynn tried summoning a blast of fire to melt it, but nothing happened.

_It had to be fireproof_, he cursed angrily.

He looked up and tried locating the door or window, or anything. Nothing seemed to even come close to it. It seemed as though the guy that built this cell had decided to just dig some random hole in the ground, throw in some unusable furniture, hang a lousy lamp and then throw some prisoner inside and laugh manically as he -or she- fell up the hole.

He tried tugging again at the chain. Nothing happened, except the sound of metal scrapping against the gravel floor.

After several obviously futile attempts to think of ways to escape the hell hole, he decided to let his thought wonder off. The first thing that came to mind was Kendall.

To deny that he didn't have a crush on her, well, could have been a lie. She was beautiful in her own way. With shoulder length black hair and obsidian eyes, she could easily hide be mistaken as a shadow if she stood still enough in a dim room. Not that he think like that though. She was athletic and pale from her time in Tartarus, though Flynn could easily imagine her with a tan complexion if he wanted too.

It was true that the phrase_ 'a boy and girl can't be just friends'_. That phrase applied to him, and it was all he could do to not overuse his powers trying to figure out whether she was still safe.

A low growl escaped his mouth as the image of Kendall being tortured by one of Kronos' minions came to mind. He thrashed again in his bounds and repeatedly summoned blasts of fire at the chains, trying to break free and let his anger drive him.

Suddenly, a click echoed through the cell. Flynn's head whipped around and saw that one side of the cell was replaced by simple cell door. The door edged open slowly, probably because that someone thinks that he could still fight with his hands bound together. That's true, in some way. His time with the Stolls brothers at Camp Half-Blood wasn't just because he was the prankee, he was also the pranked.

The head of a telhkhine popped in and flicked its eyes over the room, before placing its pale yellow eyes on him. It smirked and walked out from the cell door and started removing the chain that connected him to the floor. Two Hyperion giants filled the room, each one of them glaring at the demigod's hands.

Flynn stood up, bending slightly as the chains prevented him from raising to his full height. The moment the chains fell to the ground with a clang, Flynn summoned the largest fireball he could conjure up and tried to hurl it towards the monsters.

Of course, he _tried_.

The moment the Hyperion Giants sensed a rise in the cell's temperature, they both blew cold wind at it, instantly Flynn's hands froze and felt that he had the world's most massive brain freeze ever.

Instinctively, he tried to clutch his head to relieve the pain but all he managed to do was to hit his head with his huge ice hands.

The trio laughed at his attempts to escape. Flynn felt himself being hauled up the floor and out the room. After numerous tries to struggle out of the two iron grip the giants have, Flynn let his head hung in front of him, letting the wave of failure wash over him.

Flynn soon found himself thrown onto the cold, hard marble floor. Combined with that intuitive tingle he has been receiving at the base of his skull, the same feeling that always warns him of danger, he knew that whatever Kronos was going to throw at him would be his last.

He gasped and looked at Kronos, his cruel gold eyes staring straight at him. From what he'd heard from his time in Tartarus, his previous host used to be a son of Hermes, Luke something. Crystal? No, Castellean.

Now, all he was staring at was the Celestial Bronze machine that was an excuse for a body. The body wasn't done completely. Wires stuck out here and there and dents, the size of the Pacific Ocean, were seen all over the embody.

The machine was held down to the ground with thick bronze chains that had a slight purple tinge to it, probably enchanted to withstand Kronos' time controls, brute strength and magic. Even by a bit. Several monsters hurried around the buttress root like chains with magical chainsaws, jack hammers and axes, trying to cut them open.

Even though there was a power suppressing magic on the titan, there were waves of power rolling off the Titan. It irritated Flynn's skin, and it seemed like Kronos knew that too, from the way he smirked smugly in his current form. Flynn glared defiantly, trying to banish any thoughts of scratching any itch, even if it was necessary.

All those disappeared when he saw Percy and Kendall shoved on to the ground. He tried reaching out towards them, but he doubted either one of them would appreciate the gesture. Flynn caught Kendall's eyes and she glanced discreetly at him.

A silent agreement passed through them and he nodded slightly, before turning to face the Titan Lord.

He smirked at all of them, his gaze sliding from Percy to Kendall to him. He than turned back to face Percy. "Well well well, who do we have here?" The titan mocked. "Perseus Jackson. So-called Hero of Olympus. You could have joined me, and prevented all this from happening." Percy flinched at his full name and seemed to shrink down a little.

"What do you want, Kronos?" He spat. The Titan laughed humourless at him. "The hero of Olympus wants to know what I want."

His expression turned cruel. "I want you to endure what I went through. What I felt, seen and heard. All three of you, to know what its like trying to destroy those pathetic, worthless Olympians." He hissed.

As Kronos continued ranting on the things he despised about the Olympian gods, Flynn did another thing he always do. _Trying_.

Now, he was trying to make a plan to somehow save Kendall and himself from Kronos. With Percy, of course. He cast a quick glance through the ranks of the monster army that stood behind him. There was at least a good two hundred, not counting those roaming around in Tartarus. He could see the scaly figure of a dragon. A blood red Asian dragon, complete with a rough hide and razor sharp fangs.

It was everything he seen on TV. The horns of a deer. The head of a crocodile. A demon's eyes. The neck of a snake. A tortoise's viscera. A hawk's claws. The palms of a tiger. A cow's ears.

The demon like eyes focused on him and a forked appeared from its mouth. It was a horrifying sight, the dragon would weigh about a hundred pounds? He wasn't sure about pounds, but he was sure it weigh more than Jon Brower Minnoch and a blue whale combined. And that was saying a lot.

For some reason, when the dragon met his eyes, he felt a slight connection with it, as if he could read the dragon's mind. Or that was just him. Flynn frowned and tried asking the dragon something. _You like chicken?_

Silence. He shrugged and continued plotting. At least until Percy suggested something so ridiculous. "We'll kill Oceanus for you." He blurted out.

Flynn stared at Percy with wide eyes. Just like the Kendall, like Kronos and the other people-monsters. "What?" He screamed at him. Percy shot him a glare and continued. "In fact, all three of us would do one. Kendall will kill Hades and Flynn, Hyperion. If we manage to do so, you let us go. If we fail, you wouldn't have to worry about us any more."

Kronos stroked an imaginary beard with his metallic hands. A empousa, a flame-haired vampiric demon with a leg of bronze and a hoofed foot of an ass, ran up to Kronos worriedly and whispered something furiously into his ear. Kronos was visibly unappealed with whatever she said and snapped his fingers. The hollow sound of metals sliding pass each other echoed through the room. Immediately, the empousa stiffened, before disintegrating into nothingness.

Flynn felt beads of cold sweat form on his forehead and every else where. If Kronos had the ability to kill anything with a single snap of his fingers, there's no telling what he could do if he started walking around, swinging his hands. After what seemed like an eternity, Kronos finally spoke. "Fine. And I will need proof that you did kill them." He demanded.

Kendall stood up. "What makes you think we'll do whatever killings and not run away instead." She questioned, frowning slightly. Secretly, Flynn scowled at her for telling him that. Obviously, that had been Percy's plan also. He looked over his shoulder and gave her a glare that could have instantly killed a fully grown drakon.

Kronos smirked at that. "Ah, a daughter of Erebus eh. Well, just for your information, I have my methods." The moment he said that, something glowed poisonous green on Percy's arm. The son of Poseidon screamed in pain as he fell to his knees, his left arm clutching the right one. Kendall tried to reach him, but the chains prevented her from doing so. All she could do was watch in horror as he screamed inhumanly, before stopping abruptly.

His eyes rolled into his head and he crumpled onto the floor. "What have you done Kronos!" Flynn turned towards the Titan Lord, and for some reason, he was able to break free of the chains. He rose to his full height, and glared dangerously at him. His body shook with unknown power, probably from all those monsters he'd killed.

A look of worry passed Kronos' face before replaced by a façade of a calm one. Something grabbed him by his shoulder, grabbed his arm and twisted it unnaturally behind his back. Flynn felt white hot pain sear through his body as he involuntarily let out a cry of pain. "Just a little present I gave." He sneered. The look was immediately replaced with that of a furious, cold look. "Now shut up before I throw you with the _arai_." He snarled.

"I think others would agree that the offer I gave you puny mortals are better than the one I gave them. So you better be grateful that I spared your lives. Now better get out of my sight before I change my mind and decide to kill you three instead." He growled, before snapping his fingers.

Flynn felt his innards rise to his throat, before staying in that position for a split second. Gravity than took over and they returned to their usual places, however he felt his diaphragm somewhere where his heart should be and vice versa. He raised his hands to his mouth and coughed. His head still spinning and his vision blurring everytime he thought it had adjusted to the darkness of Hell.

"Where are we?" He slurred. Flynn attempted to walk over to his other two companions but failed, and instead received a mouth full of dirt ad cobble. "Oh my gods, Flynn!" Kendall exclaimed, rushing over to help the son of Hestia. "Phfft. I'm fine. I never thought a sandwich would taste this horrible." He spat excess waste out his mouth.

When he finally regained control over his whole body, he repeated his question. Percy, who recovered from the little gift from Kronos, walked forward a few steps and stopped at the edge of a cliff, his face forming beads of sweat. He looked grim and pale. "Well, if I were to bet, I have to say _Phlegathon_. The River of Fire."

Flynn frowned and walked over cautiously, he certainly did not want to fall fifty feet down a plateau, into a fiery river. "How do you know?" Kendall looked at the river. It was as if it was really on fire. The river colour was flaming orange, with bits of red mixed inside. The heat emitting from the liquid was like molten lava, almost burning the flesh off his body. If Flynn wasn't a son of Hestia, he would have been just another pile of melted demigod mix on the ground.

He looked towards his friends and wondered how they were coping without fireproof bodies. He imagined them in a body full of sweat, complaining about the heat like Aphrodite children and wanting to get away from the river. Quite the opposite of what he was seeing. Both Kendall and Percy were drenched head to toe in sweat, with their faces looking red from the heat. Their shirts, or what was left of them, clung tightly against their bodies. However, they were staring at the river emotionless, as if they were looking at a whole phalanx of monsters.

_Wow, am I that self-centred?_ He thought. All his life, he always thought of his friends needing him, but right then, he realised it was him who needed them. He wasn't quite the fighter, just some show-off who pretends he's good at using a musket, where in fact, he was just some callow compared to those people who actually know how to use them. He also thought that his powers were the best, but then, after seeing how he couldn't melt the ice the giants encased his hands in, he felt like a loser. No doubt Percy could use his powers over water and melt them. Or in Kendall's case, just shadow travel out off them.

"Wow." He muttered under his breath. He felt as if he stood against a war hammer head on. Mentally, his mind felt clearer, socially, he felt like he was the most self-centred guy on or under the world. For thinking his friends were people who need his help every now and then, and that he was blind towards the fact that he was actually the third wheel in their small group.

"Flynn, are you alright?" Kendall's voice cut clean through his thoughts and he looked up at the face which he thought was the girl he liked. She was _waaay_ out of his league. He collected his thoughts and replied with a simple "I'm fine."

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Kendall scrunching her eyebrows together as she dissected his words. He ignored her and continued to look down. "Well, it's a one way road, a isn't it?" He asked. Percy kept quiet for a bit before responding. "No. We need to walk straight this way." He said, pointing in the direct opposite direction.

Flynn raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?" Percy let out an irritated breath as he looked up at him. "I just do, okay?" He snapped.

"Sheesh, just asking." He mumbled under his breath.

Kendall stepped in, noticing the increasing friction in between them both. "Come, on! What are you guys waiting for, we won't get anything done just standing here." She said, walking.

Flynn shot Percy a confused look before following Kendall.

They walked for a while before they entered a swamp. The air inside was humid and warm, damping Flynn's senses like water dousing fire. The swamp gases were kept minimal but Flynn couldn't help but crinkle his nose every now and then when a wisp of air passed his nose. The trees were tall with huge interlocking leaves, with millions of mosquitoes swarming him, and only him. Flynn tried setting himself on fire but failed. The water in the air seemed to be completely sucking all his powers and energy dry. And it didn't seem like he was the only one.

Kendall stumbled, before grabbing on Percy's shirt to catch herself. Unfortunately, Percy was caught off guard and he fell with Kendall. He sat up in the mud, wiping the slime water the swamp has. "What was that for?" He asked, scowling. Kendall gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry. But am I the only one that feeling like something damping my powers?"

Flynn shook his head. "You're not the only one that feels like that. I tried burning the stupid pesky mosquitoes but nothing happened." Percy shook his head. "It's Oceanus. He knows we're here. This is technically his 'prison'. But with all this water surrounding us, I don't think it is any torture chamber."

The swamp opened to a clearing. There were no trees and any roots seen, and the humidity seemed to rise as they walked into it. A small hut was the only thing that erected from the clearing. It was a log cabin with a small platform that was suspended above the murky water. Flynn felt his body started itching up again as he felt a huge power concentration from the seemingly harmless hut.

The trio stopped in front of it and stared. For minutes, nobody spoke.

"Should we go in?" Kendall broke through the silence. Her voice was quavering with fear, something Flynn almost never hear coming out her mouth. "No, we sh-" The whole hut suddenly exploded and a huge, booming voice rang in the air.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! I KNOW YOU ARE HERE!" Oceanus shouted. His figure emerged from the debris and smoke wearing full battle armour, his spear in his hand grasped so tightly that the whites of his knuckles showed. His other hands held a shield easily the size of the moon, with pictures depicting horrible battles carved in it.

Oceanus was a huge guy. His hair was long and tied up in a ponytail like a some Chinese warrior from the movies. His beard looked like it wasn't shaved for a long time, long and bushy. His face was rough and clean cut, with sharp sea green eyes like Percy's glaring and flashing murderously at the said son of Poseidon. Oceanus donned a simple Greek amour that shone in the humid swamp. Muscles bludged as he clutched the spear, almost snapping it half, with the tip glinting dangerously as it caught the sun that nobody saw. His feet was clasped in Greek sandles, that was perfect for both running and walking.

"Oceanus." Percy spat. "its been along time. Since.."

"I've destroyed your father's palace. From what I've heard, he isn't your father any more, since he couldn't save your sorry ass from getting thrown in here." Oceanus smirked.

Percy let out a low growl and slid a bronze pen out his pocket. In one swift move, he uncapped the pen and the tip expanded into a three feet long Celestial Bronze blade. "I'll kill you Oceanus." He threatened. His voice deadly calm, laced with venom. Fear flashed through Oceanus' eyes and he stumbled a little as looked at Percy. Cold, poisonous green aura circled his body. His eyes were set on fire, burning with green fire, his sword shone brightly from who knows what light. The aura collected itself and wrapped around Percy. There was a huge flash of bright light that force everyone, save for Percy who seemed to be walking down a small road called memory and vengeance.

When the light died down,Flynn stared in awe at Percy's body. **(A/N: Am I the only one that thinks this is a little wrong?)** His body was encased in a pale green armour, with blue highlights. The amour radiated power and shone just as brightly as his word, Riptide. Obviously from the some source that made Oceanus' regalia look flashy. He snarled. "This ends now!" He shouted, before charging at Oceanus so fast that it took a few moments for Flynn to locate him.

Percy's sword struck Oceanus' sword with a huge_ clang!_ He charged again, this time, his hands were poised in front of him, his sword had mysteriously disappeared. The water responded to his will and two massive watery hands shot up from the swamp. He clasped his hands together and, with the speed of light, brought his hands down. The watery hands mimicked his actions and they hardened upon impact and clashed into Oceanus. There was a loud _craaack_ as something, probably Oceanus' armour cracked.

The water hands dropped as Percy lowered his hands. Oceanus stumbled as he tried to stand. The water rose to his aid as they encased his in a full body water armour. The huge bruise dealt by Percy disappeared as the water healed his body. Oceanus' spear and shield flew into his hands as he thrust them to his side. "You want to play with water? Fine." He shouted as he flicked his hands.

Hundreds of water figures shot up from the water, taking humanoid shapes. Each one of them wore transparent amour, all poised for attack with either a bow and quiver, spear, sword or whatsoever. Oceanus and Percy charged at each other and the water figures took it as a sign to immediately whipped out his modified musket and started firing.

Flutes of red smoke exited the gun as he shot each target rapidly, not wasting time to think about who he'll hit. Each shot fell one or two figures, each one exploding upon impact, some, coated with fire, evaporated the figure before the bullet even touched them, before they passed through the water vapour and hit the figure that was behind it.

Beside him, Kendall shot volleys of black arrows with speeds so fast that her hand was a barely visible pale pink streak. Her arrows found its mark in between the chinks of enemy amour, not enough to fell them, but good enough to distract them and let Flynn take over with his trusty antique.

As the enemy advanced closer, Flynn found himself impossible to fell enemy with his musket any more. He cursed and holstered his gun, before a fiery double bladed sword appeared in his palm. The flames licked the blade, hissing as it dropped onto the ground. People say that no matter how good or fancy your sword is, if the wielder isn't good, it is of no use. That did not apply completely for Flynn. The flaming sword provided him information, simple disarming techniques and offensive ones from the magic imbued in the sword. Chiron took note of his lack of skills and let Flynn be a marksmen instead. The Hephaestus cabin built his sword, and somehow, his mom managed to grant it the ability to withstand his fire abilities.

He was a born marksmen, and almost every gun fit perfectly in his hands, but his skills with a sword was the complete opposite of Percy's. Instead of actually dealing damage to the enemy, there was a higher chance of Flynn hurting himself instead.

Flynn swung his sword at a wide arch, hoping that his wide aim would be able to clip on a lucky victim. Lady Luck was with him for that moment as his sword pass through the bodies of several water figures. The water hissed as his blade touched their bodies, before dissipating into thin air. From his corner of his eyes, Flynn vaguely saw Percy charging at fast speeds, using uncanny moves to distract Oceanus before dealing the actual blow on him. He rose his hands and then brought them down quickly. The move would have never worked on adversaries like the Titan of Water, et cetera, but Percy's speed made up for that.

The water slammed down on the titan. It didn't do much damage on Oceanus, the water healing any wounds before they form, but somehow, it wasn't able to heal any early wounds. Like those Percy gave when he slammed his sword hilt down at the neck of Oceanus after he slashed violently at his legs. Oceanus crumbled like a pile of rocks. The water surged up to help him, but with a draw of Percy's hand, the water fell back into their previous placing.

_Oh, that's why._ Flynn thought absent-mindedly, his mind temporarily off the subject of him being in the middle of a huge battle. A flash of silver caught his eyes and Flynn turned to his side, just in time before the blade manage to pierce his shoulder. But he wasn't completely that lucky, the blade managed to make a cut on his left arm, just before a volley of arrows flew his way.

Flynn tried his luck again, but this time he wasn't that lucky. Demigods were never very lucky.

Two arrows slammed into his right arm as he tried to cut through the figure in front of him. Another arrow sliced his left cheek. Pain exploded everywhere. His vision started to blur and the pain grew. For a moment, Flynn thought he was actually going to die. His breathing turned haggard and his mouth turned dry. His heart beat started to hasten at the thought of him dying in a hell hole like this. He'd always thought he was going to die knowing that he had a family. A wife that cared for him, and children that could take over the business of fighting monsters and saving the world. The thought brought a small smile onto his face. He could hear Kendall's voice calling to him from the distance.

His legs gave way when he saw the same dragon again. The reptile's head was cocked to the side, its eyes looking at him as if asking him a silent question. Flynn frowned a little, before he felt energy and strength pulse through his body. His vision turned red, the wounds he received on his body dulled to a small throb. Flynn rose, his body engulfed in golden and blood red flames. Flynn rose and snapped the two arrows off. He smirked at the small prick like feeling he received, before throwing the sticks into the muddy water.

He was vaguely aware of Kendall shouting his name before he was swallowed in a body of water soldiers. For a while, he thought his flames were going to be put out. But it didn't. If it did anything, it was grow brighter. His body felt as if releasing all the anger he had built up since he arrived in Tartarus. The anger towards Zeus, to Kronos, the whole Olympian council, even his mother. His anger towards the whole damn world and himself, for not trying his best to stop the stupid god of the skies from throwing him into this hellhole.

The surge of power took over his thoughts as he felt is flames shrink slightly, before exploding. Everything within blast radius was burnt or either forced to evaporate into gas. He swung his word, this time, a trail of fire was left in its wake, easily cutting through the enemies armour like a hot knife through butter. He wasn't sure of anything that happened later on. All he knew was that he might had laughed like a psychopath as he hacked violently at the enemy. But they outnumbered them. One to a hundred.

He turned and shouted at Percy to quickly get it over with. If he had heard, he didn't give any sign that he did. Flynn watch as Percy skilfully located weak spots in Oceanus' stance. Each blow hat landed on the titan did more damage then Flynn thought possible. His eyes were now a lighter shade of green, the flames started to dance uncertainly, the green aura starting to fade out. The son of Poseidon's face was scrunched up in with concentration as he tried to fight just as powerful as he did. He raised his sword high above his head as a huge wave copied his movements. The wave easily towered over Oceanus as he looked at it, panic-stricken.

He lowered his hands and the wave fell onto the titan. It passed through Percy harmlessly, healing him a little as it did. The water crashed into Oceanus like a huge avalanche. His body crumpled under the blow. Before Flynn could even see what Percy did to him, a sword connected with his chest. Flynn howled as the blow made a huge wound on his body.

Instinctively, he whipped his body round and slashed at his attacker. The blade manage to connect with the water figure and it disappeared. The flames on his body started to die down as the pain got unbearable. They closed his sword wound but did nothing to stop the pain. He tried to locate Kendall through his misty eyes as he bit down hard on his tongue to prevent himself from screaming. He could not locate the daughter of Erebus through the mess eyes and started to panic.

His eyes darted from every figure to search for anything that could assure him that she was still fine. His eye fell on the dragon's. Its reptilian eyes met his and a small understanding went through him. It was a desperate move and could kill him, but he didn't care. Strength entered his body and adrenaline slowed time down. His eyes close and concentrated. An image of a small fire crackling in the dark came to mind. He willed it to grow and it did. The flames grew rapidly, so much so that it looked like it had exploded. Time started to speed up again and he shut his eyes up tighter. Arrows and spears found their mark on his body, but he didn't stop. _What's the point._ He thought.

He willed the fire to form a shape, something that could give him the edge. Thoughts and images flew through is mind. Finally he chose one.

The flames came together, each one solidified into a part. The fiery dragon looked at him in the eye, and he felt the fire in his body grew stronger. The dragon raised his head and roared into the sky. Fire came out its mouth as Flynn felt the fire in him left his control. Something exploded in the distance, blasting him off his feet, but he didn't care.

His mind started to dance again. The image of the dragon shimmered, then disappeared. Black spots started to appear in his mind's eye. Two choices came to mind, to continue fighting or give up. He almost laughed, it was exactly the choices that would appear in an arcade game.

The feeling of relief washed pass him as he made his decision, probably the last one he would ever make.

_He gave up..._

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update guys. It was a pretty lazy week for me and I still have to practice concert pieces for my LSDA concert which is on 16 November. **

**Anyways, huge shoutouts to The Forbidden Eagle, SaraArena and whyjae for reviewing my story again. Major, huge shoutout to Pluto's Daughter 11 for also reviewing on my story. If you guys want to read any good Pertemis stories, go check out her story, _That colour silver_. It is one of the best stories on site. **

**So how did you guys think I'd fared for this chapter? Please pardon any of my mistakes made in this very chapter. I apologise. **

**Thanks to those people whom had stayed with me since the first chapter, I really appreciate it. **

**Any suggestions, comments or anything, feel free to drop PM on my account and I'll try my best to answer you. **

**Well thats all for now.**

**Keep chillin and being awesome. **

**Phantom Alpha. **


End file.
